Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro
by Louu
Summary: Cuatro semanas es todo lo que les queda antes del inminente final. ¿Cómo dejar que esa persona especial desaparezca cuando descubres que es lo más importante que tienes en la vida? Ichiruki. Ichigo's POV
1. Diagnóstico

**Sonriendo por fuera, llorando por dentro.**

Capítulo 1: Diagnóstico.

- Tú ocúpate del de la izquierda – oí que decía la voz de Rukia a mis espaldas.

Delante nuestro se alzaban dos enormes hollows y sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre uno, derrotándolo a los pocos segundos. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Rukia cargaba contra el otro, pero algo andaba mal. Con un rápido movimiento me coloqué entre ellos en el preciso momento que el hollow iba a golpearla y lo corté a la mitad con Zangetsu.

- ¡Baka! ¡Podía hacerlo sin tu ayuda! – gritó enojada cuando me volví a verla.

- ¡No lo parecía! – la corté hastiado y regresé a mi cuerpo. Rukia me imitó pocos segundos después, aún enfadada.

Comenzamos a correr sin decir otra palabra de regreso al Instituto, de donde habíamos escapado minutos antes. Pese a que mi actitud reflejaba molestia, no podía evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas cada en tanto. Durante la pelea había notado cierta debilidad en sus movimientos que empezaba a preocuparme y, al observarla con detenimiento, cierta palidez en su semblante había terminado de fundamentar para mi preocupación.

Mantuvimos el ritmo durante diez minutos aproximadamente sin detenernos. Estábamos por llegar cuando, en una de mis miradas de soslayo, comprendí que Rukia estaba al borde de sus fuerzas y con un rápido movimiento la atrapé entre mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo desvanecida.

- ¡Rukia! – intenté despertarla, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Impulsivamente me dirigí, lo más veloz que pude, en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, aún con la enana en mis brazos. Llegué en cuestión de pocos minutos y entré en el local sin importarme ninguna formalidad.

- ¡URAHARA! – grité a plena voz una vez dentro.

- Kurosaki-kun, ¡qué grata sorpresa! – dijo el hombre apareciendo por una puerta lateral - ¿Qué…?

- Rukia – lo interrumpí antes de que preguntara nada.

Urahara se acercó sin prisa y la observó detenidamente. Algo cambió en su semblante y me dio mala espina. Intenté descifrar su expresión, sin éxito.

- Llévala al cuarto de atrás y veremos que ocurre con ella – dijo con la mirada escondida entre las sombras de su sombrero.

Obedecí sin dudar y me alejé en la dirección que me indicaba. Entré en un cuarto de amplias dimensiones con sólo un futon en el centro. Coloqué a Rukia con cuidado sobre él y me volteé a ver al tendedero que esperaba en la puerta. Me hizo señas de que me marchara y, antes de que pudiera protestar, Tessai me obligó a retirarme a la fuerza.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas en mi mente mientras esperaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación. Intenté hacer caso omiso a las provocaciones de Jinta hasta que no pude soportar más la tensión. Decidido a despejar todas las ideas pesimistas con respecto al estado de salud de la enana que rondaban mi cabeza, me lancé contra le pequeño pelirrojo.

- Kurosaki-kun, ya pueden entrar – dijo Urahara desde la puerta, interrumpiendo nuestra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me puse de pie en un momento y me acerqué al umbral de la puerta, pero me detuvo cuando me disponía a entrar.

- Ven a hablar conmigo cuando hayas terminado – me susurró con el rostro oculto en las sombras de su sombrero a rayas.

Asentí sin comprender, más interesado en ver a la enana que en preguntarme qué querría decirme, y seguí avanzando.

Rukia estaba recostada aún en el futón, pero sus ojos abiertos de par en par indicaban que ya había despertado. Su rostro seguía blanco como la sábana que la cubría y la debilidad hacía acto de presencia en su semblante.

- ¡BAKA! ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?! – gritó en cuanto me vio aparecer en la puerta, sentándose para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Preferirías haberte quedado tirada en la calle idiota? – dije con tono mordaz, haciendo a un lado la parte de mí que se preocupaba por ella – Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez…

- No habrá próxima vez – dijo con tono orgulloso – No tienes que preocuparte por mí…

- ¡¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado por una enana del demonio como tú?!

- ¡Vete al diablo baka!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Descerebrado!

- ¡Enana maldita!

Casi al mismo tiempo nos dimos las espaldas, muy concentrados en ver hacia lugares diferentes. El silencio cayó sobre la habitación, sólo interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones que continuaban agitadas por la pelea. Dada por terminada mi visita comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

- Ichigo – me llamó Rukia en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero no me volteé – _Arigato_.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa inundara mi rostro y sin decir nada, crucé el umbral de la puerta.

**-----**

- Debes llevar a Kuchiki-san a la Sociedad de Almas – dijo Urahara seriamente cuando me senté frente a la mesa en la que él se encontraba.

Ururu apareció en ese momento, colocando nuestras tazas de té sobre la oscura madera.

- ¿Por qué? Ya despertó – contesté con tono idiota.

- Necesita que el cuarto escuadrón la revise.

- Pero si no está herida. Lo comprobé antes de venir hacia aquí.

El tendedero suspiró con pesar, claramente agobiado con mi torpeza.

- Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san está gravemente enferma – aclaró con la mirada oculta baja su sombrero.

Sentí mi sangre helarse. ¿Rukia enferma? ¿_Gravemente_ enferma?

- Pero, ¿cómo…? – balbuceé confundido.

- Su número de partículas espirituales ha comenzado a disminuir a un ritmo preocupante. Si sigue así, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son casi nulas – dijo aún sin alzar la vista – Pero mis conocimientos sobre medicina son muy limitados, por lo que te aconsejaría que la llevaras con Unohana-taicho.

No pude decir nada. Tenía la boca seca y un ligero temblor recorría mi cuerpo. ¿Rukia iba a morir? Pero ya era un alma y las almas no podían morir, ¿o sí?

- Abriré la puerta Senkai para que puedan cruzar lo antes posible – anunció el tendedero poniéndose de pie – Realmente lo siento Kurosaki-kun.

Lo imité aún en un estado parecido a la ensoñación y abandoné la habitación sin decir nada. Caminé sin rumbo durante varios minutos, hasta que en un corredor me crucé con la pequeña figura de Rukia.

- ¿Por qué la cara larga, baka? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Prepara las cosas. Nos vamos a la Sociedad de Almas – dije sin mirarla y siguiendo mi camino.

- Pero… - intentó replicar, pero yo ya me encontraba demasiado lejos para oírle.

**-----**

Urahara tardó un par de horas en preparar la conexión de la puerta Senkai. Durante ese tiempo intenté cruzarme lo menos posible con la enana y luego del tercer o cuarto encuentro en el que la dejara hablando sola, ella pareció comprender mi estado de ánimo y se mantuvo a prudente distancia.

Una vez que estuvimos listos para partir nos dirigimos al sótano de la tienda ya que, al igual que en mi primer visita a la Sociedad de Almas, Urahara había preparado la entrada allí. Pude distinguir preocupación y confusión en el rostro de Rukia cuando pensaba que no la veía, el resto del tiempo su expresión era de lo más monótona.

- Buena suerte – se despidió Urahara con rostro compungido.

Comenzamos a caminar con paso regular a través del oscuro túnel. Intenté no ir demasiado rápido, sin saber a ciencia cierta si eso la debilitaría más o no.

- ¡ICHIGO! ¡Si seguimos así no llegaremos ni en 100 años! ¡Apúrate! – gritó Rukia acelerando el paso.

- Pero… - intenté protestar.

- ¡Deja de parecer una niñita! Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré resignado ante lo inevitable: ni las peores enfermedades podían hacer que la enana cambiara ese endemoniado carácter suyo. Pude ver que ponía los ojos en blanco con hastío y, sin saber ni lo que hacía, comencé a correr dejándola en pocos segundos atrás. Si existía algo que me era imposible no responder era una provocación de su parte.

Con mi precipitada partida dimos inicio a una carrera desenfrenada que logró quitar de mi mente todo pensamiento preocupante. Me alcanzó rápidamente y desde allí mantuvimos un ritmo bastante parejo, pese a mis insistentes intentos de sobrepasarla. Finalmente, a pocos metros de la salida, utilicé el shumpo, dando por ganada la carrera.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡Utilizaste el shumpo! – apareció gritando detrás de mí pocos segundos después.

- Nunca dijiste que no pudiera – dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¡Maldito…!

Un carraspeo interrumpió la pelea que se avecinaba. Nos volteamos casi al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con la imponente figura de Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Nii-sama… - murmuró Rukia claramente apenada.

- Síganme – se limitó a decir su frío hermano y dándonos la espalda, comenzó a caminar.

Nos condujo por las diferentes calles hasta lo que supuse era la mansión Kuchiki. Se trataba de una enorme casa, si se podía denominar casa por sus amplias dimensiones, rodeada por interminables jardines y protegida por un muro de varios metros de altura.

Una vez dentro despidió a Rukia a su habitación y me llevó hasta una especie de despacho.

- Estoy realmente agradecido de que la hayas traído, Kurosaki – dijo sentándose tras el escritorio.

Permanecí parado, sin saber qué contestar. Era sumamente extraño que Byakuya dijera algo como eso.

- El cuarto escuadrón la curará. Estoy seguro – dije cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, en un intento de convencerme más a mí mismo que al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Byakuya me miró durante unos instantes. Pude notar un dejo de preocupación en su rostro impasible, ligeramente mezclado con compasión. Por primera vez podía sentirlo claramente preocupado por su hermana y no pude evitar preguntarme si él sabía algo que yo ignoraba.

- Esta noche Unohana-taicho vendrá a verla. Eres libre de volver a Karakura si lo deseas… - comenzó a decir poniéndose de pie.

- Quiero quedarme – lo interrumpí rápidamente.

- Eres bienvenido – murmuró para mi sorpresa y con un gesto me invitó a retirarme.

Me paseé por la mansión sin rumbo hasta la hora en que habría de venir la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón. No estaba de ánimos para inventar excusas antes las preguntas de Rukia sobre mi expresión, por lo que me mantuve lejos de su habitación.

Unohana llegó cerca del anochecer. Sin pronunciar palabra se dirigió al cuarto de la enana y cerró la puerta tras ella. Me acomodé contra la pared dispuesto a esperar su diagnóstico el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero a los pocos minutos comencé a caminar de un lado a otro pues la tensión me impedía estarme quieto. Byakuya se mantenía erguido y observaba con rostro impasible mi incesante paseo sin decir nada.

Los minutos pasaban y el silencio reinaba la estancia, solo interrumpido por mis agitados pasos. En el momento exacto que me disponía a golpear la puerta para obtener alguna respuesta, Unohana apareció en el umbral.

- ¿Y? ¿Podrá curarla? – pregunté casi a los gritos en cuanto la vi cerrar la puerta.

Ella se limitó a hacer un gesto a Byakuya y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su despacho. Los seguí con paso apresurado.

- ¿Cuál es su estado, Unohana-taicho? – dijo Byakuya una vez sentado tras su escritorio.

- Lamento darte estas noticias, Kuchiki-taicho, pero se trata de la misma enfermedad que padeció Hisana-sama. Pienso que debe tratarse de algo genético…

- Comprendo.

- No hay nada que pueda hacerse, lo siento.

- ¡¿NO PUEDE HACERSE NADA?! – estallé frente a las miradas inexpresivas de ambos capitanes - ¡¿Qué clase de escuadrón es el cuarto que no puede hacer nada por ella?!

- Cálmate Kurosaki – dijo con tono monocorde Byakuya.

- ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme?! Rukia va a… va a…

- Así es – asintió Unohana con pesar – Pero sanarla está fuera de nuestro alcance.

Golpeé un adorno con furia haciendo que se astillara bajo mi puño. Byakuya no dijo nada y eso sólo logró que me enfureciera aún más.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – preguntó finalmente mirando directamente a Unohana.

- Si mis cálculos son correctos, de tres a cuatro semanas. Tal vez menos – respondió con tristeza – Todo depende de sus fuerzas.

- Comprendo – repitió Byakuya – Arigato.

La Capitana hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida. Byakuya la siguió y desaparecieron tras la puerta.

Permanecí inmóvil en mi sitio. ¿Tres o cuatro semanas? Era muy poco tiempo, demasiado poco como para asimilar la idea de que la enana desaparecería de mi vida y no habría vuelta atrás. No iba a poder protegerla, no en este caso.

- Rukia… - susurré apretando los puños y con la vista fija en el suelo. Dejé que una sola lágrima rodara por mis mejillas.

Tras unos instantes me la sequé con rapidez. No iba a dejar que ella me viera llorar. Iba a hacerla feliz en el tiempo que le quedaba, la persona más feliz del mundo si era posible.

* * *

**Aquí estoy con otro nuevo fanfiction que ya tenía escrito y sólo me faltaba subir.**

**El título lo saqué de la canción Orange, no recuerdo cual ending es, que me pareció la mejor manera de demostrar lo que Ichigo sentía en ese momento.**

**Pronto subiré el segundo capítulo, que no prometo sea más largo porque este se excedió un poquito de mis espectativas, y necesito reescribir algunas cosas.**

**Espero que les guste!!!**

**Espero sus reviews :)**

**Lulaa-chan**


	2. Primera semana

Primera semana: _Quiero que seas feliz_.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Kurosaki? – preguntó Kuchiki Byakuya mientras caminábamos hacia el cuarto de Rukia.

Medité la respuesta sólo por un instante, ya estaba seguro de mi respuesta.

- Me quedaré hasta que todo acabe – dije con firmeza.

- Eres bienvenido – se limitó a decir por segunda vez en ese día.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación sin haber intercambiado otra palabra. Byakuya golpeó y entró sin esperar respuesta. Permanecí afuera, advertido por la mirada que el capitán me había lanzado segundos antes de atravesar el umbral.

- Nii-sama – escuché que decía la voz de Rukia desde el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la monocorde voz de Byakuya.

- Mejor. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mí. Fue todo producto del cansancio – respondió Rukia formalmente.

- Aún así te quedarás en reposo, ¿comprendido?

- De acuerdo.

- Tienes visitas – dijo la voz de Byakuya anunciando mi presencia.

Me acerqué al umbral y me topé con su figura. Di un paso para entrar al cuarto de la enana, pero me detuvo.

- Hazle feliz Kurosaki – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Asentí aturdido por sus palabras a la vez que intentaba comprender su actitud.

- Arigato – susurró y se alejó.

Lo vi desaparecer en una esquina y traspuse la puerta, aún confundido.

- ¡Ichigo! – dijo Rukia con sorpresa, pero la disimuló al instante - ¡IDIOTA! ¡Has preocupado a nii-sama sin necesidad!

La miré durante unos instantes mientras varios sentimientos se entremezclaban en mi interior: impotencia, tristeza, preocupación, furia… todos fundidos con un retazo de alegría por verla aún allí, con el mismo carácter y la misma actitud desagradecida. Me aferré a esa felicidad para deshacerme de los demás sentimientos e intenté adoptar mi semblante normal.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! – gritó luego de unos segundos, dándome una patada en el rostro que hizo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?! – le espeté levantándome al tiempo que me frotaba el lugar del impacto.

- Te devuelvo a la realidad. No me lo agradezcas – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Por cierto, ¿qué haces aún aquí?

- ¿Creíste que te ibas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente? – contesté evitando la pregunta y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¡Cómo si alguien quisiera que estuvieras todo el día rondándole! – dijo con el orgullo herido.

- Órdenes de tu querido nii-sama. Me encargó que te cuidara.

Ensanché mi sonrisa suficiente ante su expresión de incredulidad. Rukia frunció el ceño, incapaz de decidirse por creerme o no.

- No te creo – murmuró finalmente con fuerza.

- Puedes preguntarle…

Pareció meditar la posibilidad un instante, pero luego asintió resignada.

- Bien – dije con un gran bostezo y sentándome en el suelo - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Esa pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de la enana. Estaba tanto enfadada con mi actitud como sorprendida. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpí.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Eso iba a preguntarte! ¿Qué es esa actitud servicial?

- Ninguna actitud servicial, simplemente me aburro. Este lugar es el más aburrido y monótono que nunca pisé.

Sentí que lanzaba un suspiro exasperado pero la ignoré, pensando algún plan para pasar el momento. Terminé recostándome en el suelo, incapaz de imaginar algo para hacer en esa mansión que más parecía un museo, disfrutando de la compañía de la enana, pese a que no cruzábamos palabra.

- Kurosaki – oí que una voz me llamaba desde la puerta.

Dirigí la mirada al umbral. Era Byakuya.

- Creo que deberías irte. Rukia necesita descansar – dijo en un tono que más sonó una orden que una sugerencia.

Asentí molesto y me puse de pie.

- Volveré mañana – prometí dándole la espalda a la enana – e iremos a Karakura. Algo encontraremos allí para matar el tiempo.

Sentí la mirada glaciar de Byakuya, pero lo ignoré. Nada iba a impedirme cumplir mi objetivo en esas semanas, y mucho menos un hermano sobreprotector.

Al día siguiente me levanté como todas las mañanas y me coloqué el uniforme del Instituto. Simulando que me dirigía hacia allí, me despedí de Yuzu y Karin, no sin antes darle una patada a mi padre.

Una vez en la calle contuve un bostezo. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Sentía cierto pinchazo en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en la enana, pero este rápidamente desapareció cuando, una vez de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas, me encontré con ella.

- Ohayo enana – la saludé mientras me acercaba a donde se encontraba.

- Ohayo – respondió con normalidad.

Se veía tan pálida y debilitada como el día anterior, pero me alegré al notar que no había empeorado.

- ¿Lista? – pregunté una vez frente a ella.

Rukia asintió pero pude ver la desconfianza reflejada en su rostro. ¿Tan raro era que yo me preocupara por ella?

Volvimos a Karakura a través de la conexión establecida en la tienda de Urahara. El hombre se mostró feliz de verla de nuevo y rápidamente le proporcionó su gigai.

- Arigato – dijimos Rukia y yo a una voz.

Urahara sacó un abanico y lo utilizó para ocultar una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos al anochecer, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun – dijo el tendedero mientras nos alejábamos.

- ¿Al anochecer? – preguntó la pequeña shinigami a mi lado mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de la ciudad.

- Debo llevarte de nuevo a la mansión si no quiero que Byakuya me corte en pedacitos por secuestrar a su hermanita – dije distraído - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Creí que volvería a Karakura, a mis funciones – susurró con pesar clavando la mirada en el suelo – ¡Ya estoy completamente bien! ¿Por qué no pueden comprenderlo?

Suspiré. ¿Aún no le habían dicho nada?

- Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? – pregunté inconscientemente una vez en la calle principal del centro.

- ¡Deja de preguntarme qué quiero hacer baka! – gritó exasperada.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no dije nada.

- ¡Estoy cansada de esa actitud tuya! ¡REACCIONA IDIOTA! – gritó a pleno pulmón golpeándome en la coronilla y varias personas se voltearon a vernos.

- Lo siento – murmuré sin pensar.

- ¡¿LO SIENTO?! – dijo a los gritos golpeándome de nuevo - ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo baka?

_Si pudiera decirte la verdad, comprenderías._

- Nada – mentí e irguiendo la cabeza, fruncí el ceño – ¡Y ya deja de golpearme!

- Estás raro – se limitó a exclamar cuando comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

- Son imaginaciones tuyas, enana…

- ¡Cállate!

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Abrí la boca en un intento de romperlo, pero un grito de mi acompañante hizo mi trabajo.

- ¡UN CHAPPY DE PELUCHE! – gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección a una tienda cercana.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la seguí hasta el local.

- ¡No! Olvidé el dinero – escuché que decía con pesar al acercarme.

Sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, fruncí más el ceño.

- _I-chi-go_ – dijo con un tono dulzón que me hizo estremecer. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Desde cuándo me ponía nervioso su vocecita mandona?

- ¿Qué quieres enana? – dije realmente molesto, tanto por lo que ella iba a pedirme como por mi reacción anterior.

- Prometo devolverte el dinero después…

Su tono angelical me hizo temblar nuevamente y en un acto inconsciente la miré a los ojos. Se me paró el corazón: esos ojos eran tan hermosos… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo?

- ¿Quieres que te compre este estúpido conejo? – dije recuperando la compostura – ¡Olvídalo!

- ¡Chappy no es estúpido! ¡Baka!

- ¡Niñata! Te comportas como un niño pequeño – dije sonriendo con sonra. Pelearme con Rukia era mi pasatiempo favorito, y una gran distracción para mi perturbada mente.

- Serás… ¡IDIOTA!

- ¡Chiquilina!

- ¡Descerebrado!

- ¡Enana!

- ¡Niño!

-¡Vieja!

Rukia soltó un bufido y me dio la espalda. Yo sonreí, así era _mi_ Rukia. De repente noté que comenzaba a caminar sin voltearse a ver si la seguía.

- ¿Dónde vas? – dije alcanzándola.

- De regreso a la Sociedad de Almas…

- ¡No puedes! – murmuré con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y le tomé la mano.

- ¿Qué…?

- Sólo quédate – la interrumpí rápidamente perdiéndome en sus ojos - ¿por favor?

Mis palabras surtieron el efecto deseado. Rukia suspiró con resignación y continuamos caminando.

- Etto… ¿Ichigo? – susurró Rukia luego de unos instantes.

La miré inquisitivamente y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella se limitó a señalar con la mirada mi mano. Bajé la vista y mis mejillas también ardieron: aún tenía la mano de Rukia firmemente sujeta en la mía. La solté al instante dirigiendo mi mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera la enana.

Paseamos durante el resto del día, hablando de temas insignificantes y con alguna que otra pelea hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse tras los edificios. Sólo paramos a almorzar, ya que mi estómago pedía a gritos alimento, y para comprar un enorme helado que Rukia devoró en pocos minutos.

Una vez en la Sociedad de Almas me despedí de ella con pesar y volví a mi hogar. La burbuja de felicidad que me había invadido durante el día desapareció en el instante en que pisé mi habitación.

- Rukia… - susurré con tono lastimero y me quedé dormido rápidamente.

La rutina se repitió el resto de la semana casi como una obligación. Por las mañanas me despedía a mi familia (a la cual le había dicho que Rukia estaba de viaje) y pasaba a buscarla por la mansión Kuchiki. Luego volvíamos a Karakura y pasábamos el día hablando, riendo, peleando, y nada lograba hacerme más feliz. Cuando pensaba que ella no me veía, escudriñaba su expresión: parecía feliz también, más de lo que la hubiera visto antes, pese a que su palidez aumentaba con respecto pasaban los días.

Luego del primer día opté por comprar solo una de las cosas que Rukia pedía durante nuestras caminatas, en parte para callarla y, en otra, porque cierto bienestar me invadía al verla sonreír ante cada uno de mis regalos. Finalmente terminé comprándole el bendito peluche una tarde nublada hacia el final de la semana…

- ¡Mira! ¡Todavía está el Chappy de peluche! – dijo Rukia con alegría.

Nos acercamos a la vidriera, ya me podía ver pagando por él.

- _I-chi-go_… ¿por favor? – dijo al igual que la vez anterior con un tono angelical que me recordaba a los niños pequeños cuando le pedían cosas a sus padres.

- ¿Otra vez ese estúpido muñeco? ¡Tienes cientos! – reclamé con pesar y no sin razón: todos mis regalos terminaban siendo Chappys y sumados a los que Rukia debía tener ya, podían complacer a cualquier fanático coleccionista del conejito.

- ¿Por favor? – repitió mirándome fijamente a los ojos y adoptando una expresión suplicante que, pese a que sabía que era pura actuación, logró hacerme estremecer.

- ¡Qué más da! – respondí resignado y entré al local. ¡Qué fácil le estaba resultando manipularme!

- Buenas tardes – dijo la encargada sonriendo - ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- Querría comprar ese conejo – dije medio abochornado.

- Por supuesto – dijo la mujer tomándolo de la vidriera y yendo hacia la caja registradora - ¿Es para su novia?

Seguí su mirada y me topé con la imagen de Rukia esperándome en la calle. Sentí el calor alcanzar mis mejillas. Mirándolo desde el punto de vista de la mujer, parecíamos una pareja que paseaba por el centro, y yo el novio que le compraba un regalo a su novia.

- N-no – tartamudeé y le entregué el dinero.

- Gracias por su compra – dijo sonriendo, pero yo ya había traspasado la puerta.

- Aquí tienes – dije casi lanzándole el peluche a Rukia, evitando lo mejor posible su mirada.

- Arigato Ichigo – respondió más feliz de lo que nunca la había visto.

Alcé la vista y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al verla abrazar al Chappy. _Quisiera que esas cuatro semanas nunca acabaran._

Una hora más tarde aproximadamente, la pequeña shinigami me obligó a frenarnos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando una gran cabina.

- Una cabina de fotografías – respondí sin ánimo. El Chappy había casi acabado con mis ahorros.

- ¿Qué?

- Un lugar para sacarse fotografías – expliqué tratando de arrastrarla lejos de allí.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo con firmeza y tiró de mi manga en dirección contraria a donde yo intentaba ir.

- ¿Cómo funciona? – preguntó una vez estuvimos dentro.

- Con dinero…

Pude ver la desilusión en su rostro, ya fuera fingida o no, y sentí un gran vacío en el pecho. "Me voy a arrepentir de esto" pensé por un minuto y suspiré con resignación. Acto seguido, coloqué el dinero en la ranura y accioné el mecanismo. Pude ver aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y al instante siguiente ella me estaba abrazando.

- Arigato – susurró a mi oído sin dejar de sonreír.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca mío como para controlar lo que mi cuerpo hacía de forma instintiva. Rodeé su cintura con un brazo, rojo como un tomate.

_Primer Flash._

Nos separamos rápidamente. Rukia posaba para cada uno de los flashes y yo me limitaba a verla y sonreír, cambiando de posición cada en tanto para no entumecerme.

Quince minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos sentados en un banco, contemplando las pequeñas fotografías. La primera fue a irremediablemente mi preferida, pero no dije nada, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa en el rostro de la enana pidiéndosela.

Volvimos a la Sociedad de Almas al caer la noche. Rukia abrazaba el peluche con un brazo y llevaba las fotos en su otra mano, volviendo a contemplarlas cuando el silencio nos envolvía.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Ichigo? – dijo con un suspiro observando la primer imagen.

Asentí sin prestarle mucha atención. Tenía la vista fija en las estrellas sobre nosotros, utilizando los brazos para apoyar mi cabeza mientras caminábamos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó curiosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dije bajando la mirada a su rostro.

- ¡A todo! Las salidas, los regalos, todo. ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Creo que… - dije alzando la vista al cielo nuevamente – Sólo quiero que seas feliz…

Pude sentir su mirada sorprendida clavada en mi rostro y sonreí. Seguimos caminando en silencio.

- Arigato Ichigo… por todo – dijo en un susurro cuando llegamos a la entrada de la mansión.

La miré a los ojos: un brillo desconocido había aparecido en ellos y una súbita alegría me invadió.

- Nos vemos mañana, enana.

* * *

**Acá estoy subiendo el segundo capítulo!!!**

**El tercero seguramente se tardará un poco más porque tengo que reescribir algunas cosas...**

**Por favor no me odien... ya tengo el final escrito...**

**Espero que les guste!!!**

**Gracias a kuchiki goddess, Paoooo, orkin, Hitoriki Nabiki-sama y emiruki por sus reviews!!! y a todos los que hayan leido sin dejar nda (yo era una de esos antes)**

**Sayonara!**

**Lulaa-chan**

**PD: perdonen si lo que puse como "cabina de fotografías" no se llama así. No sabía como ponerle y tampoco donde buscar sobre eso.. La idea es que se entienda x.X Perdonen a esta chica medio bruta!**

**PD 2: después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta que faltaba una parte! PERDONEN!  
**


	3. Segunda semana

Segunda semana: _Eres lo más importante para mí_.

Los días transcurrían con desconcertante velocidad y la debilidad de la enana crecía. Un segundo desmayo me obligó a llevarla de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas en uno de nuestros paseos, tras lo cual nuestras visitas a Karakura fueron canceladas por su seguridad. Más bien fue Byakuya quien las canceló, apelando a que si "_osaba llevarla al mundo real_", me convertiría en víctima de su zampakutou.

A partir de entonces nos dedicamos a recorrer el Seireitei, muchas veces acompañados por algún capitán o teniente. Sentía un pinchazo de molestia cada vez que alguien venía con nosotros y, tras dos o tres oportunidades, llegué a la imposible conclusión de que parecían sentir celos de ellos. _Celos_. Sí, era posible estar celoso de que la enana compartiera su tiempo con gente que no fuera yo, al fin y al cabo en la semana anterior Byakuya y yo éramos las únicas personas que habían estado con ella; y su presencia a mi lado, solos, sin nadie que captara su atención, se había vuelto tan cómoda que un dejo de odio me inundaba al ver a quienes querían arrebatármela.

¿Por qué me sucedía eso? _Esos eran sus últimos días_, era una respuesta factible, pero no totalmente verdadera. Había algo en ella, algo que no había notado antes, algo que me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. ¿Acaso…?

- ¡ICHIGO! ¡DESPIERTA! Esto no es divertido si no intentas atacarme – resonó una voz en mis oídos haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente y alcé la vista. Delante mío se alzaba la imponente figura de Zaraki Kempachi, zampakutou en mano y una sonrisa de sonra en el rostro que comenzaba a amenazar con desaparecer.

"¿Cómo llegué a esto?" me pregunté en un momento de incomprensión. Un instante después una imagen de Kempachi recordándome una vieja promesa apareció en mi mente. Claro, el capitán del decimoprimer escuadrón había apelado a la promesa de volver a luchar con él que había hecho en mi primer visita a la Sociedad de Almas. No pude rechazarla.

- ¡Ichii! Ken-chan no está feliz – oí que gritaba Yachiru desde un montículo que había a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

Me volteé a verla y me topé con la figura de Rukia. La pequeña teniente y ella se encontraban a la sombra de un árbol observándonos con impaciencia. Una ligera brisa movió las hojas del árbol haciendo que la luz se filtrara entre ellas y cayera sobre la marmórea piel de la enana. Mis ojos recorrieron lentamente los sectores donde la luz del sol se reflejaba con claridad en su piel, llegando por último a su rostro. Un solo pensamiento invadió mi mente: aquella chica, aquella enana mandona, era la persona más bella que había visto jamás.

Sus oscuras cejas se encontraban en un ángulo en el cual muy pocas veces las había visto y sus ojos brillaban mientras me devolvía la mirada. _Preocupación_. Si no la conociera, podría haber dicho que Rukia estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarme a continuación.

- ¿Quieres protegerla? – preguntó Kempachi con un tono anormal en su voz al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el montículo donde las dos shinigamis se encontraban.

- Más que nada en el mundo – las palabras salieron de mis labios sin que pudiera pensarlas con claridad, mi mirada fija en la de Rukia – Pero no puedo, no en este caso.

- Demuéstralo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que harías todo por protegerla.

Lo miré sin comprender sus palabras. No existía sentido alguno en lo que decía.

- Demuéstrale que tu fuerza proviene del deseo de salvarla y luego discúlpate porque no fuera suficiente.

La sorpresa se reflejó claramente en mi rostro. ¿Desde cuándo Kempachi era tan profundo? Asentí lentamente, sin borrar de mi mente la imagen de Rukia bajo el árbol, con el sol reflejado en su pálida piel.

- Prepárate a perder – dije con una sonrisa macabra.

- Jajaja, ¡ya era tiempo! – río Kempachi con felicidad.

- ¡Ken-chan está feliz! – se oyó que cantaba la voz de Yachiru y con un rápido movimiento desenfundé a Zangetsu, lanzándome sobre el enorme capitán del décimoprimer escuadrón.

-----

- ¡Baka! ¿Qué intentabas probar? – gritó Rukia con aquel tono mandón que lograba enfurecerme con rapidez, al tiempo que aparecía en el umbral de la sala donde me encontraba.

- Nada – mentí enfadado volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

Rukia bufó y una sonrisa surgió en mis labios.

Nos encontrábamos en las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón. Las heridas que Kempachi y yo nos habíamos echo habían resultado de tal gravedad que habíamos llegado inconscientes al edificio.

Había despertado hacía poco más de cinco minutos y la enana aparecía y comenzaba a gritarme. Aquello no era justo, al fin y al cabo ella había sido mi principal motivación para luchar.

- ¡Ay! – me quejé en el tono más bajo de voz que pude cuando una venda se ajustaba demasiado sobre una herida sangrante sobre mi pecho.

- Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun – dijo nervioso Hanatarou con una leve reverencia, pero eso no evitó que continuara su trabajo sobre mis repetidas marcas de combate.

- Buen combate Ichigo – comentó Kempachi apareciendo tras Rukia con Yachiru al hombro. Se encontraba tan lleno de vendajes que por un momento me dio la impresión de encontrarme frente a una momia de aquellas que veía en las películas con Karin (a Yuzu le daban demasiado miedo como para verlas).

Me regocijé. Había logrado hacerle tanto daño como él a mí.

Asentí sonriendo con suficiencia y el dolor me abrasó el pecho. Intenté ignorarlo, pero no pude evitar que una mueca se reflejara en mi rostro. Oí otro bufido por parte de Rukia.

- Deberá repetirse – declaró con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca de dolor como la mía – Aún no he logrado vencerte.

La realidad era distinta: ambos habíamos caído rendidos casi al mismo tiempo, pese a mis constantes intentos de superar sus fuerzas. Aún así él parecía no considerarse el ganador y eso llenó mi interior de satisfacción.

Sonreí e intenté levantarme pero un espasmo de dolor me recorrió por completo, obligándome a recostarme de nuevo para no gritar.

- La próxima vez te venceré – dije convencido tratando de ignorar las punzadas que sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

- Hazte más fuerte Ichigo y volveremos a encontrarnos – dijo Kempachi a modo de despedida.

- ¡Bye-Bye Ichii! Hacía mucho que no veía a Ken-chan tan contento – chilló Yachiru desde el hombro de su capitán - ¡Qué te mejores Rukia-chan!

Mi corazón se paró durante un segundo. Escudriñé con velocidad el rostro de la enana, pero se veía tan inmutable como siempre.

- Arigato – dijo con una sonrisa que pude notar no llegaba a sus ojos, y haciendo una reverencia agregó - Yachiru-fukutaicho, Zaraki-taicho, si me permiten, debo regresar a la mansión.

- Rukia… - dije para llamar su atención al ver su extraña expresión.

- Nos vemos luego, Ichigo.

Pude sentir el tono frío en sus palabras y algo se revolvió en mi interior, culpable. Ella estaba enfadada y no iba a culparla. Pero tampoco iba a arrepentirme de haber luchado con Kempachi. Por primera vez en esos días mi cabeza se había vaciado por completo y una sensación de bienestar me invadía, ajena a todos los problemas y centrada en el hecho de ver a Rukia junto a mí.

La vi alejarse pero no dije nada. El silencio invadió la habitación cuando Kempachi y Yachiru también la abandonaron, solo interrumpido por el incesable trabajo de Hanatarou sobre mis heridas.

Salí del edificio del cuarto escuadrón un par de horas más tarde. La noche ya había caído a mi alrededor por lo que mi primer idea fue dirigirme directo a la puerta Senkai y volver a mi hogar, pero a mitad del recorrido un repentino deseo me invadió. Volví sobre mis pasos y giré en una de las esquinas. Quería ir a la mansión Kuchiki para despedirme y decirle que volvería al día siguiente, aún sabiendo que no podría entrar a ver a Rukia.

Caminé sin prisa, olvidando por completo el hecho de que llegaría tarde a casa. Hacía tiempo que eso había dejado de importarme. Pétalos de sakura comenzaron a caer a mi alrededor conforme me acercaba a la mansión.

Me detuve ante las grandes puertas de la muralla. No iba a entrar, y posiblemente tampoco me lo permitirían, por lo que me dediqué a observarlas, imaginando que Rukia se hallaba ante ellas. Sabía que era estúpido, pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien.

Tras unos minutos dirigí mi mirada al edificio en sí, descubriendo con asombro una pequeña figura en un tejado no muy lejano a donde me encontraba. Salté sobre el muro y fijé la vista. Tarde poco menos de un minuto en descubrir en la sombra a Rukia. La enana miraba el cielo, ajena al hecho de que yo me hallaba en la puerta de su hogar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces traspasé de un saltó el espacio que separaba la muralla del tejado y, recorriendo techo por techo, llegué a donde ella estaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me saludó sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

- Estaba de paso – respondí rascando mi cabeza y me senté junto a ella - ¿Qué haces tú en el tejado a estas horas?

- Miraba el cielo y pensaba – respondió en un susurro aún sin mirarme.

- ¿Qué pensabas? – pregunté sin esperar respuesta.

- En muchas cosas… principalmente en las últimas semanas – murmuró y finalmente volteó su rostro.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel blanca tal como el sol lo había echo esa tarde, pero dándole un brillo plateado que hacía resaltar enormemente sus ojos. La brisa revolvía suavemente sus cabellos y su kimono. Me sonrojé al notar lo bella que era aquella visión de la enana.

Pero entonces un leve destello en sus mejillas capto mi atención. Me acerqué unos centímetros y caí en la cuenta de que su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas que habían cesado de caer pocos segundos antes de mi llegada. Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla en un intento de borrar todo rastro de ellas.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – pregunté aún acariciando su mejilla.

Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – dijo con la vista clavada en nuestras manos.

¿Qué responder? No podía decirle la verdad, aquella verdad que había descubierto esa misma tarde mientras peleaba. Pero si contestaba mal, ella no diría nada.

- Eres mi amiga Rukia, es natural que me preocupe si lloras – respondí liberando parte de mis sentimientos, obviando aquello que realmente quería decirle.

- No te preocupes – susurró con una sonrisa triste y una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, cayendo en nuestras manos – Nos vemos mañana.

Se puso de pie lentamente y soltó nuestro agarre con más lentitud aún. La vi desaparecer por segunda vez en ese día y pronuncié al viento aquello que querría haberle dicho:

- Eres lo más importante para mí Rukia. No quiero que sufras.

* * *

**Me van a odiar con este fanfic T.T**

**Bueno.. aquí les traigo la segunda semana!! (3er cap)**

**Arigato por los reviews =) es muy bueno saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo.**

**Aclaración de este capítulo: pensaba agregar una escena, pero finalmente quedó bien así.. por lo que veré de introducirla en el próximo. Sé que resulta algo raro la manera en que describí a Ichigo como una persona dulce.. pero al fin y al cabo ¿cómo puede ser con la persona que quiere y sabe que va a morir? y también la forma de comportarse de Rukia suena extraña.. Espero saber explicarla en el cap que viene! no se preocupen**

**De por si, gracias por leerlo =)**

**Lulaa-chan**


	4. Tercera semana

Tercera semana

: ¿Por qué lloras?

La semana comenzó con la llegada de nuestros amigos del mundo real.

Era una mañana lluviosa y debido a su progresiva debilidad, Rukia aún se encontraba durmiendo cuando llegué a al mansión. Entré a su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, conciente de que aquello equivaldría a una pelea en cuanto despertara. Pero al igual que en muchos otros asuntos, poco me importaba que ocurriera después: sólo quería verla descansar y admirar la belleza que recientemente había adquirido para mí, algo empañada por su enfermedad, sin ningún tipo de distracción.

- Ohayo, Rukia – susurré acariciando el dorso de su mano con la yema de mis dedos, cuando estuve junto a su cama. Se veía tan dulce y desprotegida mientras dormía, tan diferente a su yo despierto.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron en un acto reflejo. ¿Qué estaba pensando sobre la enana? Aún era incapaz de describir el sentimiento que me invadía cuando la veía o estaba junto a ella: me sentía completo y la necesidad de sonreír todo el tiempo se apoderaba de mí. Si debía aplicarle una palabra a esa sensación, podría decir que con ella me sentía _feliz_, más feliz de lo que nunca había estado.

- ¡Deténgase! Esta habitación está fuera de los límites que Kuchiki-sama indicó – gritó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pero… - comenzó a argumentar otra voz.

- Sin excepciones, salvo que obtengan el permiso de Kuchiki-sama para entrar.

- ¡Pero queremos ver a Kuchiki-san! – chilló una tercera voz.

Me dirigí a la salida hecho un vendaval, pero procuré abrir y cerrar la puerta con delicadeza para no despertar a Rukia.

- ¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! – grité una vez del otro lado del umbral - ¡¿No ven que Rukia necesita descansar?!

- Lo sentimos, Kurosaki-sama – dijeron al unísono dos hombres que identifiqué como sirvientes de la mansión.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! – dijo la tercera voz con sorpresa.

Dirigí la mirada a mi interlocutora y me topé con los rostros sorprendidos de Inoue, Ishida y Chad.

- Vinimos a ver que ocurría con Kuchiki-san – explicó Inoue con presteza – Abarai-kun nos ha contado algo sobre una enfermedad…

- Hablemos afuera – la interrumpí rápidamente y los guié hacia una puerta cercana.

Salimos a los grandes jardines de la mansión y nos sentamos bajo un cerezo. Mi mente volvió por un momento al instante en que Rukia me explicaba el por qué de la gran cantidad de esos árboles en los alrededores del edificio. Sakura había sido la flor preferida de Hisana-sama, su hermana y esposa de Byakuya, por lo que el capitán del sexto escuadrón había adquirido cierto favoritismo por aquellas flores y había obligado a plantar cientos de cerezos. ¿Había sentido Byakuya lo mismo que yo en ese momento al ver a Hisana enferma? Me resultaba extraño pensar en el capitán Kuchiki afligido y preocupado, pero por un segundo, creí comprenderlo.

- Te escuchamos – dijo Ishida sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- Etto…

- ¿Es verdad que Kuchiki-san está enferma? – me interrumpió Inoue antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

Asentí lentamente, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

- Pero no es nada grave, ¿verdad? Se recuperará… - continuó la chica.

Negué con la cabeza. A mi lado sentí que Ishida se movía nervioso.

- ¿Por qué no nos has contado nada? – preguntó Chad saliendo de su silencio.

Traté de hablar, pero la voz me falló. Podía notar como una furia contenida luchaba por asomar en forma de lágrimas. Golpeé el puño contra el suelo en un intento de contenerlas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – comenzó el Quincy.

- Diez… días… cuanto mucho – murmuré con la mandíbula apretada. Aunque quisiera negarlo, me dolía hablar sobre ese tema.

- ¿Diez días para qué? – susurró Inoue inocentemente.

- De vida. A Kuchiki-san le quedan diez días de vida – contestó Ishida nervioso.

Sus palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. De un salto me puse de pie y les di la espalda.

- ¡Oh, Kurosaki-kun! – escuché que comenzaba a sollozar Inoue.

La ignoré y me alejé de ellos.

- Si van a ver a Rukia, díganle que la volveré más tarde – dije al frenarme a un par de metros, sin voltearme.

- Ichigo… - dijo Chad.

- Estaré bien – contesté girando mi rostro y simulando una sonrisa.

- No, Kurosaki… - intentó convencerme Ishida, pero lo interrumpí.

- Sólo… Quiero estar solo – dije con tono monótono y comencé a caminar nuevamente.

- Kurosaki-kun… - susurró Inoue entre llantos, pero yo ya me encontraba muy lejos para escucharla.

Me paseé por el Seireitei sin rumbo durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Caminaba sin rumbo, sin pensar, sin querer sentir; solo caminaba.

A media tarde me detuve a observar por primera vez a mi alrededor, la pena en mi interior algo aliviada. Me encontraba frente al sitio donde Rukia iba a ser ejecutada en mi primera visita a la Sociedad de Almas. En esa ocasión todo había sido tan diferente: una parte en mi interior era conciente de que lograría salvarla, aunque ello me costara hasta lo imposible. Las luchas, las heridas, no eran nada comparado a la desesperación de saber que no podía hacer nada que sentía en ese momento. Esta vez, no podía hacer nada para salvarla, _nada_.

Mis ojos se empañaron, pero los sequé con fuerza. No iba a llorar, debía ser fuerte y mostrarme sonriente para ella. Si me afligía, Rukia lo notaría y posiblemente se entristecería también, aunque su orgullo no le permitiría mostrarlo.

En ese momento recordé la noche en que la encontré en el tejado. Ella ya estaba sufriendo, pese a que no quisiera demostrarlo. Me prometí aliviarle aquel dolor, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

Regresé a la mansión cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Rukia había despertado pocos minutos después de que yo me fuera y, al llegar Renji al mediodía, habían salido a pasear por los jardines.

Los encontré bajo la sombra de un cerezo especialmente florecido, frente al pequeño lago que poseía la propiedad. Inoue se encontraba completamente recuperada de la noticia y reía junto a la enana, pese a que pude notar que la alegría de ambas amigas no llegaba a sus ojos.

- Ohayo – saludé de forma generalizada.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! Nos preguntábamos dónde habías ido – dijo Inoue sonriente.

- Por ahí – contesté sin interés sentándome junto a Rukia.

- Como estaba diciendo… - continuó Ishida con su monólogo y no pude evitar un bostezo.

Una hora después solo quedábamos Renji, Rukia y yo. Los demás habían partido en dirección al mundo real antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde.

Bostecé por décima vez en esa hora, ajeno a la conversación del pelirrojo y la enana. Casi inconscientemente me recosté en el césped y coloqué mi cabeza sobre el regazo de Rukia. La enana se detuvo a mitad de la frase y me miró entre asombrada y furiosa.

- Necesito descansar – me defendí feliz de que aún no me hubiera golpeado.

Miré en dirección a Renji y sonreí para mis adentros al notar que estaba realmente enojado. Luego cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la proximidad de la shinigami hasta que ella reaccionara y me quitara de allí. Pero para mi asombro eso no sucedió y pronto caí dormido.

Soñé con mi madre y Rukia, ambas desvaneciéndose a medida me acercaba a ellas. Desperté sobresaltado al sentir algo húmedo que caía sobre mi rostro, pero no abrí los ojos. Podía sentir que alguien acariciaba con ternura mis cabellos y pequeñas gotas caían lentamente sobre mi piel. Eran lágrimas.

- Arigato – oí que murmuraba la voz de Rukia – Siento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto…

Sentí una presión en el pecho al notar su tristeza y sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté y la miré fijamente a sus húmedos ojos. Renji ya no se encontraba allí y la noche nos rodeaba, pero no reparé en nada de ello, inmerso como estaba en su mirada.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – susurré acariciando su mejilla como la otra noche.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué debería irme? – refuté confundido.

- Deberías haberlo echo hace tiempo… Cualquier persona razonable lo habría echo…

- Supongamos que no soy razonable – dije dejando a un lado mi orgullo - ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- ¡Voy a morir Ichigo! – chilló de repente - ¿Por qué sigues cerca de lo que te hace sufrir?

Quedé paralizado. ¿Cómo era posible que la enana supiera que iba a morir?

- ¿Q-Quieres que me vaya? – dije sin pensar.

- N-No… no te vayas… - murmuró tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Vi como las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus blancas mejillas. En un acto inconsciente, comencé a besarlas una a una antes de que cayeran de su rostro. Sentí que se estremecía bajo mi contacto, pero no hizo nada por detenerme.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó luego de unos instantes en un murmullo.

"Porque te quiero" hubiera sido mi respuesta si en su lugar no la hubiera besado. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, por lo que la besé con más pasión. Ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándonos más, y mantuvo el abrazo una vez nos separamos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – volví a preguntar tan cerca que podía sentir el roce de nuestros labios con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- P-Porque… no quiero verte sufrir… - susurró sin voz – No quiero que estés herido.

La besé de nuevo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Vale el sacrificio – dije finalmente abrazándola con fuerza.

Estuvimos así un tiempo que me resultó eterno, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

- Creo que deberías volver a la mansión – murmuré luego de unos minutos al notar la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor por primera vez.

Rukia se volteó a mirarme con sorpresa e intentó protestar, pero yo ya me encontraba de pie. La ayudé a pararse y comenzamos a caminar. Cada en tanto le fallaban las piernas y debía apoyarse en mí para no caerse, por lo que la rodeé con un brazo por la cintura.

- Arigato – dijo cuando estuvimos a la entrada de su habitación.

Sonreí y la besé cortamente.

- Nii-sama va a matarte – murmuró con una risita.

- Sólo estoy haciendo feliz a su hermanita – dije tras besarla de nuevo – Nos vemos mañana, enana.

- Nos vemos, Ichigo.

Los siguientes días fueron los más felices de mi vida. Poco me importaron las miradas asesinas que Byakuya había comenzado a lanzarme cuando me veía cerca de la enana, luego de que me descubriera besándola una tarde; o la notable irascibilidad de Renji; o la sensibilidad a flor de piel de Inoue. Rukia era todo en lo que podía pensar y por primera vez en esas semanas, me sentía completamente en paz.

Finalmente una tarde logré armarme de valor y aclarar la duda que hacía un tiempo rondaba por mi mente.

- Etto… enana… - dije no muy seguro de querer traer a flote el tema.

Ella alzó la mirada con expresión inquisitiva y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sí?

- Etto… - comencé desviando la mirada hacia el lago que teníamos frente a nosotros. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar que en la noche que nos habíamos besado por primera vez - ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Alguien te contó sobre…? Ya sabes…

Ella suspiró y elevó la vista al cielo.

- ¿Sobre mi enfermedad? – sentí un nudo en el estómago, pero no la interrumpí – Lo sé desde antes que me llevaras de Urahara. Podía sentirla.

- Pero…

- No quería que nadie se preocupara – dijo suavemente y luego colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla y mirándome a los ojos agregó: - No quería que te preocuparas por mí.

La abracé con fuerza y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mis labios.

- Yo siempre me preocupo por ti, tonta – le susurré al oído y pude sentir que ella también sonreía.

* * *

**Tomatazos?? Abucheos?? Que opinan? Demasiado cursi??**

**Siento la demora en subir el capítulo. He comenzado las clases y no me dan los tiempos...**

**Arigato por los reviews ^^ me hacen muy feliz!**

**En cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente.**

**Lulaa-chan**


	5. Cuarta semana

Cuarta Semana: Arigato

Finalmente llegó la última semana y con ella todas mis preocupaciones. Antes de lo que yo pensaba, la enfermedad le impidió a Rukia caminar y la obligó a estar todo el día en reposo. Fue en ese momento que mi estadía en la mansión se volvió permanente, al menos hasta que _aquel_ día llegara.

Esa noche me despedí del viejo, Yuzu y Karin sin muchas palabras, excusando mi partida con un viaje de estudio.

- Onii-chan, cuida de Rukia-chan por favor – susurró Yuzu cuando me acerqué a ella.

La abracé con fuerza preguntándome cuanto sabrían en realidad. Karin avanzó unos pasos y también me abrazó.

- Todo va a estar bien Ichi-nii – dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser alegre – Envíale nuestros saludos.

Me separé de ellas y caminé hacia la entrada de mi hogar. El viejo me siguió extrañamente calmado.

- ¿Qué saben? – pregunté una vez afuera sin voltearme.

- Todo. Es sorprendente lo comunicativo que te vuelves mientras duermes – dijo con un tono extraño y pude imaginar que se estaba rascando la cabeza.

Una furia repentina, mezclada con cierta vergüenza, me invadió al comprender que me habían escuchado hablar por las noches, pero pronto se desvaneció. Un extraño alivio ocupó su lugar, seguramente porque mi familia comprendía mi situación en ese momento, algo que creí nunca habían echo antes.

- No servirá de nada que te diga "No te preocupes" o "Lo superarás", ¿verdad? Son palabras inútiles – dijo mi padre desempeñando por primera vez el rol que le correspondía como tal – Sólo se tan feliz como puedas. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti y por ella.

Me volví a verle. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del estrellado cielo y su rostro reflejaba tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo. Supe con solo verlo que estaba pensando en mamá.

- Arigato – susurré incómodo.

- Vete ya – sonrió bajando la mirada – y hazme un padre orgulloso.

No supe si reír o golpearle, por lo que opté por solo voltearme y comenzar a caminar hacia la tienda de Urahara.

-----

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta Senkai que me separaba de la Sociedad de Almas, me encontré con el rostro inexpresivo de Kuchiki Byakuya. Pese a que cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho que su mirada era la misma de siempre, yo pude sentir que me fulminaba con ella como si quisiera matarme pero algo se lo impidiera. Rukia, esa era la razón por la que quería acabar conmigo y, a la vez, la razón por la que no podía.

- Sígueme Kurosaki – dijo sin muchas vueltas y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido.

Media hora después nos encontrábamos frente a lo que iba a convertirse en mi habitación durante los siguientes días. Era pequeña pero cómoda, y no pude dejar de notar que, convenientemente, toda la mansión separaba el cuarto de Rukia del mío.

"¿Quién iba a pensar que el capitán Kuchiki era tan pervertido?" pensé por un momento, pero al siguiente me sonrojé al comprender lo que eso significaba. Maldición, me estaba volviendo un pervertido como el viejo.

Con intención de vaciar mi mente procedí a acomodar las cosas en los diminutos armarios que me correspondían. Separé una pila de mangas que le había prometido a la enana y me recosté sobre la cama. Pese a que intenté conciliar el sueño, éste parecía reacio a hacer acto de presencia, por lo que desistí de la idea de dormir.

Me puse de pie lentamente y tomé la pila de mangas, pensando en dejarlos en la habitación de Rukia y, tal vez, verla dormir durante unos minutos. Pero me sorprendí al llegar y notar que ella aún seguía despierta. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, con una pequeña mesita sobre su regazo, escribiendo algo que sospeché era una carta.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunté para llamar su atención al darme cuenta de que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

- I-Ichigo, pensé que llegabas por la mañana – chilló por la sorpresa y dobló rápidamente el papel.

- ¿Para quién es? – dije mitad curioso, mitad celoso.

- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió comenzando a enfadarse.

- Sí lo es – contesté acercándome.

- No me digas que Kurosaki-kun está celoso… – murmuró con tono meloso, pestañeando repetidamente y con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡No estoy celoso! – mentí sin mucho éxito.

Noté que su sonrisa autosuficiente se ensanchaba y la miré con furia. Acto seguido, y casi de forma inconsciente, besé suavemente sus labios dejando de lado el hecho de que acabara de herir mi orgullo.

- ¡KUROSAKI! – gritó la voz de Byakuya desde el umbral de la puerta.

Nos separamos instantáneamente. Una vez recuperado del susto puse los ojos en blanco, antes de voltearme. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como las mejillas de Rukia adquirían un brillante color rojo.

- Nii-sama – susurró a modo de disculpa.

- Sal de aquí Kurosaki – dijo Byakuya fulminándome con la mirada – Rukia necesita descansar.

Fruncí el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía y una vengativa idea se asomó en mi mente. Sin decir palabra, me volteé y tomando la barbilla de la enana, alcé su rostro. Me miró a los ojos entre confundida y curiosa. Sonreí y la volví a besar tiernamente.

- Buenas noches enana – murmuré separando mi rostro del suyo unos centímetros.

- B-Buenas noches – respondió sorprendida.

Solté su barbilla con delicadeza y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Eché un vistazo a Byakuya antes de salir de la habitación. Me regocijé al notar que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- ¡KU-RO-SA-KI! – lo oí gritar unos segundos después mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto. Sonreí con malicia.

-----

En los días siguientes me arrepentí de haber jugado con la paciencia del capitán del sexto escuadrón. Seguramente bajo las órdenes de Byakuya, Renji comenzó a pasarse el día dentro de la mansión, eliminando por completo toda posibilidad de que Rukia y yo estuviéramos solos más de unos minutos. Junto a él comenzaron a ser más frecuentes las visitas de nuestros amigos del mundo real y de algunos capitanes y tenientes, por lo que la habitación de la enana regularmente se convertía en una sala de reunión donde todos charlaban y las risas, aunque algo forzadas, no faltaban.

Pronto descubrí a Rukia mirando por las ventanas con nostalgia, por lo que una tarde decidí llevarla a los jardines. Rápidamente ese gesto se convirtió en costumbre. Cada mediodía la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba a la sombra de "nuestro" cerezo, seguido de cerca por el visitante de turno. Normalmente la sentaba en mi regazo, acción que lograba irritarla y sonrojarla a la vez, pero nunca se quejó. Allí pasábamos el resto del día, y por la noche la llevaba nuevamente a su habitación.

Realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque más no fuera de solo verla junto a mí.

Pero aquel sentimiento no me permitía dejar de notar como la vida de Rukia desaparecía poco a poco. Dormía gran parte del tiempo y al menor esfuerzo se mareaba y amenazaba con desmayarse. Se había vuelto tan frágil y vulnerable que en momentos me excedía en cuidados hacia ella, desde cargarla para que pudiera salir de su habitación hasta velar por ella en las noches cuando Byakuya no estaba cerca.

Me mantuve junto a ella hasta que llegó el día.

Estábamos sentados bajo el cerezo frente al pequeño lago de los jardines de la mansión. Atardecía y, para mi alivio y extrañeza, nadie nos acompañaba. Rukia se encontraba acurrucada sobre mi regazo y yo la abrazaba en un intento de darle calor. Estaba ligeramente temblando.

- El atardecer es muy hermoso – dijo mirando a la distancia.

No respondí, embelesado en los destellos del sol reflejado sobre su piel.

- ¿No te gusta? – insistió clavando sus orbes azules en los míos.

- Sí – respondí desviando la mirada – solo creo que es triste…

- ¿Triste?

Asentí y nos hundimos en el silencio nuevamente, solo roto por la suave caída de los pétalos de sakura a nuestro alrededor.

- Rukia… - susurré luego de unos minutos.

Me volvió a mirar con aquellos ojos que lentamente me volvían loco y eso solo me hizo dudar de lo que estaba por decirle.

- ¿Sí…?

- Te quiero – susurré tocando su frente con la mía y cerrando los ojos.

No sabía por qué había tardado tanto en decirlo o por qué lo hacía en ese momento. Solo quería que supiera lo que sentía por ella.

Para mi sorpresa, se limitó a sonreír y continuar con la vista clavada en la mía antes de colocar su mano sobre mi mejilla y rozar sus labios con los míos.

- Yo también, baka.

La abracé con fuerza y muy en mi interior supe que ella era tan feliz como yo en ese momento. Tras unos instantes volvimos a nuestra posición inicial y ella se acurrucó más contra mi pecho.

- Estoy cansada – murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Algo en mi mente gritó "¡NO!" e hizo que me atolondrara. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ya había llegado la hora?

- Ichigo – me llamó y la miré con el dolor reflejado en mi semblante – A-Arigato, p-por todo…

Pronunció las últimas palabras en un tono casi inaudible antes de caer en una especie de sueño intranquilo. Poco a poco pude sentir como su respiración y sus signos vitales disminuían. Finalmente, tras unos cortos segundos, la vida de Kuchiki Rukia se escapó entre mis manos.

- No. Gracias a ti por cambiar mi vida – susurré abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de la enana y dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

* * *

**Me van a matar no??**

**Aún así voy a cargar con la culpa de haber matado a Rukia. Era el tono dramático que buscaba de un principio.. **

**Así que las cartas- bomba por favor que sean con comentarios =)**

**Pronto subiré el capítulo final, o más bien el epílogo.. Así que allí haré los agradecimientos que perdonen no tengo tiempo de hacer en este..**

**Arigato por todos sus reviews!**

**Lulaa-chan**


	6. Epilogo

Epilogo: La carta

La lluvia caía con fuerza mojando todo a mi alrededor. Podía oír los pasos de decenas de personas que desfilaban hacia la mansión, seguramente todas vestidas con ropajes negros y elegantes como la noche. La mitad de ellos no la conocieron jamás, solo iban por respeto por Byakuya. De los demás, sólo unos pocos realmente la conocían. De todos, sentía que yo era quien más sufría con su pérdida. No, no quería sacarle crédito al dolor de su hermano o nuestros amigos, pero mi egoísmo me impedía pensar en otra persona que no fuera yo.

Por ese mismo egoísmo no iba a asistir a su funeral, lo había decidido esa mañana. No podía quedarme allí, como una persona más entre la multitud, viendo a la gran cantidad de gente que, sin un aprecio real, lloraba su muerte.

Byakuya había recibido a cientos de miembros de las otras tres Casas Nobles del Sereitei, y casi ninguno conocía a Rukia. Malditas formalidades. ¿Qué era su supuesto dolor comparado con el que sentíamos las personas más cercanas a ella?

- Kurosaki-kun – llamó una voz femenina a mi espalda.

No respondí, ni siquiera me volteé a verla. Permanecí contemplando el mismo lago que la tarde anterior observaba con _mi_ enana, juntos, bajo el mismo cerezo donde me encontraba ahora.

- Kurosaki-kun – insistió Inoue - ¿No piensas entrar?

- No…

- Pero… Kurosaki-kun – su voz sonaba ahogada, como si hubiera comenzado a llorar - ¿No vas a despedirte?

- Déjame solo – contesté irritado.

- Vamos Inoue-san, es lo mejor – oí decir a Ishida y acto seguido tres pares de pasos se alejaron hacia la mansión. Seguramente Chad estaba con ellos.

Me volví para ver en aquella dirección por un momento. Pude distinguir a Renji con los ojos rojos y llorosos junto a Byakuya. El capitán del sexto escuadrón se veía disminuido y por primera vez su porte inexpresivo había desaparecido. Estaba tan triste como el resto. No pude soportar la visión y dirigí mi mirada nuevamente al lago.

Una idea surgió en mi mente. No iba a pensar más en ella, ni en nada que me recordara su aparición en mi vida. Vivir sin pensar, era una tentadora oferta para sanar el dolor que sentía. ¿Pero olvidarla borraría la herida que tenía? Y más importante, ¿podría olvidarla?

- Kurosaki-sama – me llamó uno de los sirvientes de la mansión.

Lo ignoré, pero el hombre dio unos pasos hasta colocarse delante mío.

- Kuchiki-sama me pidió que le entregara esto – anunció tendiéndome un papel doblado.

Asentí como toda respuesta y tomé la nota. El hombre se alejó sin pronunciar otra palabra. Observé el papel y mi corazón dio un vuelco al notar que el destinatario (Kurosaki Ichigo) estaba escrito con la caligrafía de Rukia. Desdoblé con rapidez la carta y comencé a leer:

_Ichigo:_

_Para cuando leas esto posiblemente yo no esté más allí para fastidiarte el día, por lo que pensé en expresarme libremente por primera vez en mi vida, dejando todo mi orgullo de Kuchiki a un lado. _

_No voy a decirte "no te preocupes" o "se feliz", sé que esas palabras no tendrán significado para ti, pero sólo te pido que sigas viviendo, aunque más no sea porque yo te lo pido. Gracias a ti he aprendido lo que es reír, llorar e incluso amar. No dejes que ese Ichigo desaparezca conmigo._

_Es increíble. ¿Quién iba a llegar a pensar que alguna vez iba a enamorarme de aquel pelinaranja de 15 años, tonto e incrédulo, que conocí en mi primera misión en el mundo real? Porque, aunque no quise admitirlo en un comienzo, eso fue lo que ocurrió: me enamoré de ti, por más que mi mente dijera lo contrario. Nunca pensé volver a querer a alguien luego de la muerte de Kaien-dono. Eres tan parecido a él, pero a la vez tan diferente._

_Solo puedo decirte una cosa ahora: Gracias Ichigo. Por cambiar mi existencia, por cambiarme y mostrarme lo que es tener gente que te ame. Gracias a ti y a todos los que me brindaron su cariño. Gracias a ustedes aceptaré mi futuro sin temor, porque supe lo que es ser feliz._

_Te amo,_

_Rukia_

_Pd: Creo que recuerdas esta foto, ¿no? Era mi favorita, y supongo que también la tuya. Siento no habértela dado antes._

Cuando terminé de leer caí en la cuenta del pequeño papelito que había terminado en mi regazo al abrir la nota. Era la foto de aquel día en Karakura, hacía más de tres semanas. Rukia me abrazaba y sonreía, yo rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y podía distinguir con claridad el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- Rukia… - murmuré débilmente, descubriendo que estaba llorando.

Me sequé las lágrimas con fuerza y traté de sonreír. Era lo que ella hubiera querido, ¿no?

- Yo también te amo, enana – susurré mirando al cielo. La lluvia ya había parado.

Me puse de pie, guardé la carta y la foto cerca de mi corazón y comencé a caminar sin rumbo. Me juré encontrarla de nuevo. Había oído que las almas que morían en la Sociedad de Almas reaparecían en el mundo real. Iba a buscarla, aunque eso me llevara esta vida y la otra.

* * *

**Siento lo corto de este capítulo. No era mucho lo que podía agregarse.**

**Debo destacar que inicialmente el último párrafo no era así. En la última semana se me ocurrió una especie de continuación para la historia, por lo que trataré de plasmarla y subirla cuando pueda. Aun está inconclusa, por lo que no les prometo nada todavía.**

**Muy bien, ahora los agradecimientos: story love, Winly Elric, emiruki., Paoooo, kuchiki goddess, Uchiha Karze, Naoko tendo, Euphrasie Elessar, Anita509, S2 Lana-san S2, , Velonique Yuuko, sheni-chan, karola-chan. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los comentarios que dejaron y espero que el fanfic les haya resultado tan lindo leerlo como a mi escribirlo. =)**

**Arigato!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Lulaa-chan**


End file.
